Meggan Puceanu
"We haven't even met, but already -- you're trying to define me! No. No more. My name is Meggan Puceanu. My army called me Gloriana." Storia Background Nasce il 18 Marzo 1995, figlia di due rom. Quando Meggan è molto piccola, l'intera carovana crede che sia una ragazza lupo. In realtà si era solo (ed involontariamente) coperta di pelo grazie ai suoi poteri di mutaforma, che si manifestano prestissimo. Iniziano a circolare pettegolezzi su di lei e Meggan, per meccanismi intrinsechi al funzionamento dei suoi poteri, inizia senza rendersene conto a manifestare tutte le caratteristiche che gli altri pensano che abbia, tra cui zanne e ali da pipistrello. I suoi genitori la tengono perciò isolata, facendola uscire soltanto di notte e dandole soltanto una televisione come link al mondo esterno durante il giorno. A causa di questa infanzia da reclusa, Meggan è a questo punto praticamente illetterata. 2012: il mago Mad Jim Jaspers altera la realtà dell'inghilterra: tutti gli esseri con poteri superumani vengono rinchiusi dentro campi di concentramento. La carovana di Meggan viene attaccata, e lei eil padre fatti prigionieri. In un campo, Meggan viene separata dalla famiglia. Mad Jim Jaspers alla fine viene sconfitto e la realtà vera ripristinata, tuttavia meggan mantiene la consapevolezza che c'è stato un cambiamento, nonostante le sue memorie siano vaghe. Rimasta sola, la ragazza si rifugia in un magazzino abbandonato, dove incontra Josie e Mickey Scott, due teenager che vivono in una casa popolare poco distante, con i quali fa amicizia. In questo periodo della su vita Meggan è particolarmente influenzata dalla luna piena, fatto che porta i due ragazzi a credere che sia un qualche tipo di licantropo. 2015: Per puro caso, Meggan incontra Brian Braddock in questa forma lupina e lo combatte, ma nel corso della collutazione Mickey viene accidentalmente ucciso dalla caduta di alcune travi. Meggan scappa, angosciata e distrutta. Circa una settimana dopo Brian si reca dalla famiglia di Mickey per scusarsi della parte che ha avuto nella morte del figlio. Meggan, che sta guardando da un po' la famiglia a distanza, vedendolo lì, trova il coraggio per fare lo stesso. Rendendosi conto che la ragazza è sola al mondo e che è l'unica a ricordarsi della prigionia di Mad Jim, Brian decide di invitarla alla Braddock Manor, per farla riprendere e per capire meglio quello che la ragazza è. Lì Meggan conosce anche Betsy Braddock, la sorella di Brian. Betsy, grazie alle sue capacità, intuisce che quella lupina non è la vera forma di Meggan. Meggan, da parte sua, rivela che ha sempre mantenuto quella forma, e che non si era resa conto di poterla alterare. Una volta capito di non essere un licantropo ma una mutaforma, assume la forma di una bellissima donna. Brian e Meggan stringono una sincera amicizia, e il loro rapporto si rinsalda molto, grazie anche al fatto che lui le fa da mentore e le insegna tutto quello che non aveva mai potuto imparare, non essendo mai andata a scuola. L'amicizia non ci mette molto a sfociare in qualcosa di più profondo. Excalibur Estate 2016: Kurt Wagner e Kitty Pryde si trasferiscono in Inghilterra per rielaborare la (presunta) morte di Xavier e cercare loro stessi altrove dall'America. In questo periodo Brian ha deciso, su imitazione degli Avengers, di creare un team supereroistico, l'Excalibur, al quale i due nuovi arrivati si aggregheranno. Il team consiste quindi in: Captain Britain (Brian Braddock), Lady Britain (Betsy Braddock ), Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner ), Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde ), Bishop (Lucas Bishop) e Meggan (Meggan Puceanu). Probabilmente si aggiunge anche Daytripper (Jimaine Szardos). Probabilmente si aggiunge anche Daytripper (Jimaine Szardos/Amanda Sefton). Poco dopo, come agente di collegamento dalla Black Air, arriva anche il famigerato Pete Wisdom. 2016-2018: Varie avventure con Excalibur. 2018: Mastermind, il solito caro computer senziente di casa Braddock, trova il modo di tornare dove è nato: in Altromondo. Qui riesce a improgionare Roma (figlia di Merlino - non reperibile ora - al momento Omniversal Majestrix) e ad attirare in trappola i Captain Britain Corps. Molti sono sterminati, e solo l'intervento di Excalibur riesce a riportare ordine. Per i servigi che ancora una volta Brian ha portato ad Altromondo e per l'eredità che può vantare per diritto di nascita, Roma dichiara Brian Re di Altromondo. Excalibur viene sciolto, dato che tutti i suoi componenti trovano strade diverse da percorrere. Altromondo 2018: Brian viene incoronato come Re di Altromondo, e le chiede di sposarlo. Lei, ovviamente, accetta. 2019: Nasce Robert James Braddock, primogenito della coppia reale. 2020: Per motivi WIP, Meggan è costretta a compiere un sacrificio. Per tutti gli altri sembra morta, anche se in realtà si è solo persa all'Inferno. Brian è distrutto dalla perdita. Inferno Da definire 2021: Meggan torna. Per fortuna. Brian ragazzo-re-padre era un po' in crisi, tanto da mollare la corona e tornare sulla Terra e affiancare l'MI-13. Meggan si unisce ovviamente a loro. Problemi in famiglia 2025: Brian, dopo anni che non la vedeva, incontra di nuovo Courtney Ross, la sua ex-fidanzata. Purtroppo per Brian, però, quella non è Courtney ma Sat-Yr-9, tornata per fare un qualche casino dei suoi. Soprattutto, cerca di mettere zizzania tra Brian e sua moglie. Peccato però che Meggan sia incinta, reduce da un'esperienza all'inferno, e ben poco disposta a farsi soffiare il marito. 2025: A luglio nasce Marian Braddock. 2028: Jaime, sempre più fuori dal mondo e sempre più pericoloso per se stesso e per gli altri, combina un macello tale che i due suoi fratellini sono costretti a fermarlo. Nel momento decisivo, però, Brian non riesce a dare il colpo di grazia a Jaime e Betsy è costretta ad intervenire, guidando lei stessa l'azione del corpo di Brian. Dopo questo fattaccio, Brian e Betsy non si parlano per due interi anni. Brain passa un momento particolarmente difficile. La morte di Jaime e la rottura con Betsy lo fanno sprofondare in un periodo di forte abbattimento. Dato che i suoi poteri si basano ora sulla self-confidence, questo influenza anche la sua rendita in campo. A peggiorare le cose, ci sono i tabloid che impietosamente approfittano della storia. Brian non ce la fa, e ricade nel bere, alimentando ulteriormente le malelingue sul suo non più solo presunto alcolismo. 2030: Nasce Jonathan Vaughn Braddock, e il nuovo bambino sembra portare un po' di serenità nella vita di Brian. La sua nascita sarà anche occasione di riconciliazione tra i fratelli Braddock. Poteri e abilità Poteri Meggan è una mutante. Il suo set di poteri originale era quello di una mutaforma, che è stato però modificato e amplificato notevolmente da una maledizione lanciatale quando si trovava ancora nel grembo materno. Tale maledizione (un'incredibile empatia) si è combinata con il suo set di poteri, dando origine a diverse dierivazioni: *'Empatia': è un talento telepatico che permette a Meggan di percepire le emozioni e gli stati d'animo di tutti gli esseri viventi (dagli umani agli animali e alle piante), e può proiettare i suoi sentimenti per influenzare le emozioni degli altri. *'Metamorfismo Empatico': Meggan è una mutaforma che può assumere l'aspetto di qualunque creatura vivente, comprese creature leggendarie (una volta si è trasformata in una creatura simile a Godzilla che sputava fuoco). A causa delle sue capacità empatiche, il suo corpo cambia aspetto a seconda delle emozioni sue e di chi la circonda: diventa più bella quando si sente amata e assume connotati animaleschi quando è arrabbiata o spaventata. La sua empatia non si limita agli esseri viventi, ma si espande anche ai luoghi e fa sì che Meggan cambi anche a seconda dell'ambiente che la circonda, dotandola per esempio di pelliccia in ambienti freddi o di branchie sott'acqua. *'Elementale': è praticamente un'estensione del suo potere empatico sull'ambiente. Ha praticamente un legame psionico con le forze naturali della Terra. Può letteralmente "parlare" con gli elementi e controllare l'ambiente attorno a lei, ed il suo stato emotivo può modificare l'ecosistema locale. Riesce ad innalzare onde ed invocare correnti dei venti, e addirittura a causare piccole scosse di terremoto se si sforza particolarmente o è molto arrabbiata. ** Assorbimento di energia: può assorbire energia dalla Terra, incrementando le sua abilità di mutaforma e riuscendo a volare. Quando assorbe energia brilla. *'Immunità all'ambiente': Meggan si adatta all'ambiente circostante. * Affinità alla magia: i poteri di Meggan diventano più fluidi e gestibili quando si trova in ambienti/reami magici. Abilità *'Combattente': è esperta di combattimento corpo a corpo, insegnatole dai fratelli Braddock e affinato successivamente. *'Spadaccina': sa maneggiare bene una spada. Debolezze * La mente di Meggan non ha lo stesso livello di "blocchi" psichici che la maggior parte degli esseri umani (e soprattutto persone con poteri psichici) hanno. Questo, unito alla sua empatia, la rende impulsiva. Meggan tende ad agire nel presente, con pochi pensieri per il passato ed il futuro. * I suoi poteri di mutaforma sono legati all'empatia. Spesso, quindi, non è in grado di controllare le metamorfosi, che sono anche un segnale inequivocabile del suo stato d'animo. * Insicurezza: è migliorata con l'età, ma per i primi tempi in cui ha vissuto a casa Braddock si è sentita inadeguata e incerta anche nella sua relazione con Brian. Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è Meirion Puceanu. * In Earth-12108 non ne ho idea. * In Earth-88108 è Gloriana. E' rimasta sotto l'influenza dell'inferno scatenato in terra da Mad Jim, assumendo aspetto demoniaco. Se ne va in giro con Vual. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1'''; *Team '''Magic; *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta; *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un'Imbecille; *Ad Hogwarts sarebbe una Tassorosso; *A Westeros sarebbe una di Volantis; Prestafaccia Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 4-7* Velocità 4 Resistenza 3-6* Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 * Può aumentare la sua forza traendo energia dall'ambiente circostante. La resistenza è aumentata grazie ai poteri da mutaforma. Categoria:Excalibur Categoria:Personaggi